Just Feel
by The Scurvied One
Summary: What happens with what used to be harmless flirting turns into something more? Punk and OC  1st person . It's a long oneshot, but I promise you'll like it!


**Title: Just Feel**

**Pairing: CM Punk and OC (first person)**

**Rating: M for sexual content and a little bit of swearing (mostly the sex)**

**Summery: What happens with what used to be harmless flirting turns into something more?**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the WWE, or any of its characters/ people. I wish I did. Also this is not meant to defame or insult any of the WWE employees (not that they will ever read this) but is meant for pure entertainment at the hands of dirty dirty smut. Thank you!**

**Beta: Usually I have my friend edit these things for me, but I was so excited about this one, that I decided to post it before going to her. Please excuse my overuse of commas. I know that have a tendency to place them everywhere. Also there might be a few other mistakes, so go easy on me.**

**AN: This came to me in a dream the other night. I actually got out of bed after having only been asleep for two hours to write it down in an email to a friend of mine. Obviously, the email was much shorter than what I posted below, but it's basically the same story, apple pie and all. (Don't ask me where that came from as I am not really a huge fan of apple pie in the first place.) As always, please read and review! Thanks and hope you enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Just Feel<p>

It had been a long, but rather fun night. I was in town visiting my old friend, professional wrestler and current WWE Champion, CM Punk.-His real name is Phil, but don't let him know that I told you, he'd kill me.-When I told him I was going to be in the area interviewing for backstage jobs at local theatres, I wasn't expecting him to call me to hang out. I knew that his job kept him busy traveling much of the year, so when I got the call I was rather surprised. We kept the phone conversation short but he did inform me that I was going to be making his favorite dessert, apple pie. I thought it a strange request, but he had never really been a normal guy so I let it go.

When I walked into his loft later that evening, I laughed. Here he was a big time wrestler and he was living in a loft apartment with a roommate. "What is so funny Kate?" I heard him call from the kitchen.

I walked over, pulling him into a long hug, smiling when he hugged back. "Punk," I replied pulling back to look him in the eyes, "you're thirty plus years old, and though you may not make as much as some of the other guys you work with, you can certainly afford to live on your own."

"I take offence to that," Rob, his roommate and old friend to both of us, said walking through the door. "Someone has to take care of this asshole's plants while he's gone."

Taking a look at the dying plant in the corner of the kitchen counter, I laughed. "Punk, you need a new roommate." The three of us laughed before Rob disappeared into the bathroom.

"So why is it that you're home?" I asked Punk. "I mean, aren't you normally on the road on the weekends?"

"You haven't been watching have you?" he asked trying to look hurt as he went to lean against the counter.

"Punk, you know I love you, but Cena annoys the shit out of me, so no, I haven't been watching. Why what happened?"

"You honestly have no idea do you?" His smirk was back and I knew something was going on.

"No I don't."

"Go open the fridge."

I walked over to the fridge, saying, "Trying to impress me with a fridge full of Pepsi? Didn't work last time you tried to woo me, so what makes you think it will work now?"

"Just open the door Kate," Punk playfully growled at me as he crossed his arms, smirk bigger than I had ever seen.

When I say I was surprised by what I saw when I finally opened the door, I would be lying. I was shocked, completely speechless when I saw what was sitting on the middle shelf, the WWE Championship title belt with John Cena's name on it. "What the fuck?" I asked, turning my shocked expression towards my friend.

"Last Sunday at Money in the Bank," he replied smile lighting up his features.

"Okay." I was still flabbergasted. "That doesn't really explain why you are here at home and not on the house show circuit."

"My contract ended that night." He put up his hand to stop me when I opened my mouth to speak. "Don't get all upset Kate, I'm still in negotiations, shouldn't be long before I'm back in the ring."

"Clearly I have missed some pretty exciting stuff."

"Yep, you have." It was funny to watch him. I could see that he was slightly sad about not being apart of the job I knew he loved so much, but there was that part of him, the rebellious part, that was really enjoying causing all the drama I knew had started because of what he did.

"I told you to keep that thing out of the fridge, Punk!" Rob yelled as he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and into his closet. "I don't want it near my food, makes things taste like baby oil."

Both Punk and I burst out into laughter. Rob was always good for a laugh. As soon as he was dressed, the three of us decided to order pizza. I giggled with surprise when Rob let slip that a local pizza place had named a pie after Punk's finisher, the GTS. It was clear by the glare that Rob got, that Punk was slightly embarrassed by that. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched them argue over whether or not they should get breadsticks or not.

"Jesus boys," I said interrupting their playful banter, "just get the damn sticks!" They both looked at me like I was a scolding mother, despite the fact that they were both several years older than me. "I'm fucking hungry so just go get the food already!"

Rob hung his head, saying in his best kid voice, "Yes mother." His face was so pitiful that I couldn't hold it in. I burst out in laughter soon to be joined by the two boys.

Between laughs I managed to say in my best 'mom' voice, "Sweetheart, make sure you take an umbrella. It might rain and I don't want you catching a cold." I giggled even more when Rob saluted me on his way down the small hallway and out the door.

As soon as I calmed down a bit, I walked into the kitchen. "Well I guess we had better get started on this pie," I said opening the cabinets to get out the necessary ingredients. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you wanted me to make this. I know you know how to do it yourself."

Punk walked up next to me and regarded me with another rare smile. "Yours tastes better."

"One of the many benefits of my mother forcing me into 4H as a kid." I opened the fridge, again smiling at the title, getting out what looked to be perfectly made pie dough. "I see you at least made the crust for me," I said turning my back to him as I began to get the counter ready for rolling out the dough.

"I remembered how much of a mess you made last time." Smirking at the memory of our flour fight he came up behind me, pressing his body against my back, placing his hands on the either side of me caging me between his tattooed arms. He leaned in to whisper right in my ear, breath tickling my skin. "Can't have you dirtying up my kitchen now can we? I had flour in my hair for days."

I was a little stunned at his closeness, but he had always been quite the flirt so I let it go. I playfully smacked his arm. "Never knew you were such a clean freak."

He let out a sigh and I turned to look into his eyes. "I'm not. She is."

I chose to ignore that comment. I knew his girlfriend. She was a really nice woman and from what I had seen, she had really mellowed Punk out, something no one else had been able to do. I busied myself with cutting the apples before demanding that Punk help a little and mix the sugar and spices.

As both of us suspected the act of rolling the dough created a little bit of a mess. I had never been very good at that part of pie making and as usual, I ended up covered in flour. I couldn't see my face, but I could feel the flour all over it.

The most fun part of making the apple pie, and incidentally messier than the dough rolling, was putting the filling in. I had been taught that placing the filling in the shell by hand added a little something special. I had managed to get Punk out of my way when I threatened to hit him with the rolling pin. He watched, more riveted than seemed normal, as I scooped handfuls of the apple, sugar, and spice mixture into the pie crust.

I tried in vain to get a stray hair out of my face by pushing it away with the back of my hand. I had thought that the back of my hand was at the very least sort of clean, but I was wrong. I felt the sugar scrap gently against my skin and swore.

Punk, smirking yet again, got off the stool he had been sitting on and walked over to stand before me, this time pinning me in the corner of the counter. "Let me get that for you," he said reaching up, running his fingers through my hair, pulling it back for me. "Got something to hold it with?"

I knew he was a flirt, but this was going beyond his normal flirting. "Front pocket." He was a touchy feely kind of guy, but there was something in the way his fingers ran over my scalp, something in his voice, and something in his eyes that said this was a whole new ball game.

Holding my hair with one hand, he brought the other to my front jean pocket, but not before grazing his fingers across my neck and just a little down my arm. Fishing out the hair tie, he smirked at my slightly shocked and confused expression, but didn't comment on it. In a matter of seconds, he had bound my hair in the tie and out of my face.

With out a word, he placed both hands on either side of my face and leaned in to kiss the sugar and spice mix off my forehead. I couldn't help but let out a breathy moan when I felt his hot wet tongue graze my skin. "Punk," I asked as he moved his mouth to clean another patch of skin, "what are you doing?"

"You had a little shmoots," he said pulling back, devious smirk planted firmly on his features.

"You could have used a napkin."

"True." He leaned in for a real kiss, but before our lips touched, we jumped as the door opened. Knowing Rob was back with the pizza, we separated, Punk walking back to his stool, while I grabbed the pie and placed it in the oven. I set the timer and tried to remove the look from my face as I tried to brush flour off my face and clothes. The last thing I wanted was for Rob to figure out that he had interrupted something.

If Rob noticed, he said nothing, and I managed to calm down enough to enjoy the friendly banter we created. It was like old times. Being younger than them, I had missed being around them as I was in college, but when ever his schedule allowed or when I was on break, we hung out. It wasn't always just the three of us, but, generally I was the only girl. Even if Punk was in a relationship, he almost never brought the girl along. I hadn't really noticed it until now, but I wasn't about to mention it, assuming it had something to do with his flirty nature.

As soon as the timer went off signaling that the pie was ready to come out of the oven, Punk and Rob were like flies on fly paper. They followed me like a pack of hungry dogs. I nearly grabbed the broom to swat them out of the kitchen reminding them both that it needed to cool for a few minutes.

When Rob went out on the patio to grab an after dinner smoke, I made the mistake of leaving Punk alone with the pie while I used the restroom. I knew the second that I came out, when I didn't see him on the couch where I had left him, that he was in the kitchen. "Punk if I come over there and there is any evidence of you getting in that pie, so help me…"

I walked around the small wall and there he was, holding a small piece of the crust to his mouth. "I couldn't resist," he said with a smirk before popping the small morsel between his lips. I watched as he walked to stand very close to me. "What are you gonna do?" He looked down at me, daring me to do something.

Again, this went far beyond his usual flirting. He was right on top of me. I could feel his breath on my skin, and even if I didn't want to I reacted to the closeness, shuddering, gasping slightly when his fingers grazed my arm.

I once had a thing for him, and I knew he knew about it. Well saying once would be a lie. I still had a thing for him, but it was different now. I had seen how he was with his girlfriends, maybe not always directly, but I had heard through friends. He wasn't mean exactly, he just wasn't faithful. I know, I know, that isn't exactly nice, but, because I had never dated him, it didn't really bother me. It was his life and if he couldn't keep it in his pants…that wasn't really my problem. It was because of this lack of faithfulness that my school girl crush dwindled to more of a 'what if'. Yeah, I still thought he was good looking, but I wasn't really interested in a relationship with him. All that being said, the way he was acting brought all those old feelings back. As good as it felt, in the back of my mind I knew he had a girlfriend, one that he loved, probably more than he had any other girl before.

Coming out of the daze he put me in with just a simple touch, I looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He looked me straight in the eyes, and grabbed the pocket of my pants, pulling our bodies together. Before he could respond to my question, Rob opened the patio door.

"You two better not be eating that thing without me."

Once again, Punk and I disentangled our strange embrace and fixed our expressions before Rob entered the kitchen. "I caught him trying," I said with a laugh, smacking Punk on the arm.

"I was just testing to see if it was good or not," Punk replied with a look that was trying to be innocent, but failed.

"Sure Punk, sure you were," Rob replied.

I laughed as I walked back over to the pie. I looked up to see both boys setting me with identical hungry and expectant looks. They didn't need to say a word as I already knew what they wanted to know. "Yes you two jackals, it's ready." They both moved in on me, but before they could crush me, I yelled, "Go! Go away! Sit on the couch and I'll bring it to you. And so help me, if I hear one comment about serving you like a woman should I will throw this pie out the window." I fixed them with a hard glare, shooing them towards the living room.

I watched them disappear around the corner, hearing them flop on the couch. As I got the ice cream out of the freezer, laying out plates and forks for the three of us, I couldn't keep my mind off of how strange Punk had been acting. Like I said, I knew he really loved his girlfriend, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was behaving towards me the way he was. What really scared me was that, even though I was pretty sure where it was going to lead, I was doing nothing to stop it.

A few minutes later I was met with two grown men salivating and practically jumping in their seats, waiting to be handed their dessert. "Calm down boys!" I said, laughing at how they were acting more like five year olds. They both made a show of shoveling the first bite into their mouths just like little kids before groaning in unison.

"I don't know how you do it Kate," Rob said closing his eyes, savoring the bite. "I swear it gets better and better every time."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's the only reason you keep me around," I responded, taking my own seat in the corner of the sectional couch, smiling at how much they were enjoying their food.

"We do so enjoy your pie, Kate," Rob said with a smile. I knew he didn't mean for it to have any other meaning than that he liked the dessert, but I couldn't keep the blush from creeping up my cheeks when I saw the look Punk was giving me. Something told me he wasn't looking at me like that on purpose, but there was a heat in his gaze that I had to look away from as soon as I saw it. Thankfully, Rob didn't see the awkward glance exchange between Punk and I as focused on his pie as he was.

Once every last morsel of their second, and in Punk's case third, helpings had been cleaned from their plates, I took the dishes into the kitchen to began cleaning up. I knew I didn't have to, but I just needed to get away from Punk for a few minutes.

When I was done, it was still a little early, so we decided to watch a movie. To be honest, I wasn't really paying any attention to what was on the screen. As soon as I got comfortable in the corner of the couch, feet facing the TV, Punk settled down perpendicular to me, placing his head in my lap. Normally, I wouldn't have thought much of it, hell even Rob didn't react to it, but I tensed up a little. Again, I was reminded of how odd he had been acting all evening. But this position wasn't really out of the norm for him, so eventually, I calmed down.

When the movie started, Rob turned all the lights out. I was thankful for that as it covered up the fact that my eyes kept darting from the screen to Punk and back. I nervously fidgeted with my arm closest to him, not knowing what I was supposed to do with it. Punk looked up at me and, again, smiled a rare smile. "I'm not going to bite you," he said quietly enough that only I could hear him. I knew he wasn't trying to be funny or cute. I looked down at him, still not really knowing what to do.

With out a word, he reached up and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his chest, but not before placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. I was stunned, not by the kiss as it was pretty innocent, but by how sweet he was being. He usually made fun of me when I got nervous in uncomfortable situations, but he wasn't doing that this time. I knew he had a sweet side to him, but he very rarely let it out, opting for the snarky and sarcastic Punk that everyone, including millions of fans around the world, knew and loved.

I seemed to relax after that. I still wasn't able to pay attention to the movie, though. All I could think about was how soft his lips were, how warm his hand around mine was, and how he kept stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. Again, normally, I wouldn't have thought all that much of this, because he was a pretty touchy feely kind of guy, but his behavior earlier that evening made what he was doing now seem different.

When the movie ended, I was thankful, thankful that I could get the hell out of there. As much as I loved hanging out with the boys, the tension between Punk and I was starting to get to me, and I really just wanted to go home. It wasn't until I looked at the clock that I realized I had missed the last train out of the city and back to the suburb my brother and sister-in-law lived in and where I was staying.

"Shit," I said when I realized that I was most likely going to have to call a cab, which was going to cost me an arm and a leg.

"What?" Rob asked with a yawn, turning a few lights on.

"It's too late for me to take the train back to Deerfield."

"Oh, well why don't you just stay here? We have a couch."

"You two don't mind?"

Punk stated as if he couldn't care less, which didn't fool me one little bit, "Not at all."

"Cool, thanks." I watched as Rob got up and walked over to his closet, most likely to change for bed, which was in a little alcove of the large loft like apartment.

Turning to me with a small smirk, Punk said, "Well you have two options, Kate. You can stay out here and listen to him fart all night, or you can listen to me snore."

His voice stayed completely calm, even though I knew which one he wanted me to pick. I had a brother so having to listen to Rob all night didn't really bother me. Sleeping in the same bed as Punk, as much as I wanted to think it would stay platonic, I knew it wouldn't. I also knew that I was about to play with fire, but knowing it was wrong didn't stop me from refusing his offer.

"Thanks," I said, trying to keep the blush from creeping up my face, but knowing that my shy smile was giving away my trepidation about the situation.

He looked at me, eyeing my wary expression and smiled again. He didn't say anything as he turned around and walked towards his room, the only actual bedroom in the house. I blinked a few times, still wondering if this was a good idea. As I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I asked myself why I was about to do something that I knew was wrong. I couldn't come up with an answer, so I took a deep breath and walked through the door, quietly shutting it behind me.

I wasn't at all surprised by the room I saw. It was the typical perpetual bachelor pad with clothes draped on the back of chairs and spilling out of drawers. It even had just the mattress on the floor.

Punk turned around just as I chuckled softly. "What?" he asked as he picked out a record to play on his ancient record player.

"For all your worldly goods you still have just a mattress on the floor," I said with a smile.

"It's easy to make, so really, why would I change?"

"Good point."

I just kinda stood there watching him as he finally found the album he wanted. I watched as he, his back turned, stripped off his shirt. I turned away when he dropped his pants. Even if he was wearing boxers, there was something about seeing him like that that did something to me. Also I really didn't want him to see the blush as I knew it was getting deeper. I heard the mattress springs creak and I knew he was in bed, but I still couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"I promise not to look," I heard him say almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "I'll even turn the light out." I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I was so nervous. It wasn't as if we hadn't shared beds before. True, that had been years ago, when I knew nothing would happen but wished it would. This time, I knew what was going to happen when I got in that bed and there was part of me that really didn't want it too.

Finally, I plucked up as much courage as I could and stripped off my shirt and jeans, leaving me standing in the darkness in just a cami and boy-shorts. I turned around, letting my eyes adjust to the low amount of light in the room. Then a cloud moved and a sliver of moon light shone through the window, right across Punk's face. I sighed, seeing him the way I had all those years ago, school girl crush back with a vengeance.

"Kate?" he called out, staying true to his word, keeping his eyes closed.

The cloud covered the moon and the room was plunged into darkness again. "I can't find the bed," I said in a whisper. It was a total lie. I knew exactly where it was, right in front of me.

Almost as if he knew I was lying, I heard humor in Punk's voice when he said, "Just listen to me." He began to softly sing the lyrics to the song coming from the record player.

I smiled, knowing how rare it was for anyone to hear him singing. He wasn't bad; he just didn't really like doing it. I managed to find the bed just fine. I climbed in, trying to stay as far away from him as I could while still being comfortable. I had to stifle a contented sigh. It was one of the most comfortable beds I had ever laid on. The sheets were soft and the comforter was perfect. None of that compared to how the bed smelled, just like him. It had been a very long time since noticed what he smelled like, but now, being surrounded by it I had to admit that it was the most perfect, sexiest smell ever. I buried my face in the pillow as I settled on my stomach.

"Goodnight, Kate," I heard him whisper from behind me. I felt the bed move as he adjusted to get comfortable.

"Night," I replied. I moved my leg to get into a better position. As soon as I stopped moving, Punk moved his leg so it was rubbed against mine slightly. It was an innocent touch, but it sent shivers through my body. I tried to ignore it and eventually I felt my mind shutting down as sleep overtook me.

All of a sudden the bed shifted again and Punk was spooning me. I tensed a little at first, even holding in a breath when he draped his arm over my back, snuggling closer to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I let the held breath out as soon as I felt his lips graze the nape of my neck. It was both unexpected and anticipated at the same time.

"Punk?" I let out in a breathy moan as he continued to assault my neck with more kisses. I couldn't contain a shudder when I felt his fingers ghosting over my bare arm as he sucked in the skin of the spot right behind my ear. "What…"

"Shhh," he responded between some of the softest kisses I had ever felt. "Just feel."

The bed moved as he scooted back and I let him turn me over on my back. In the dim light, I watched as he smiled again and climbed on top of me. I spread my legs letting him settle between them as he began to kiss and nip at my neck and jaw line, placing his hands on either side of my head. My hands were still lying at my side as I was too nervous to really do anything with them.

"Touch me," he said in a low whisper against my skin, voice thick with desire. It wasn't until his lips touched mine in a real kiss that my hands searched out his skin, starting first at his ribs before running up the planes of his strong back. His lips moved against mine, tongue flicking over my lower lip, begging for entrance.

He ground his hips into mine and I couldn't suppress a moan at the feeling of his hardening cock against me. As soon as the sound was out of my lips, his tongue slipped through, massaging mine with gentle pressure. I ran my hands down his back to rest on his butt, pulling him to me further, squeezing the muscles under my fingers as I pushed my hips to meet his. I could feel myself getting wet at the friction our grinding was creating.

When the kiss broke, we stopped moving and stared in each others eyes for what seemed like hours. I knew what he wanted and I rewarded him with a smile for letting me be the one to decide. I moved my hands down to the hem of my cami lifting from the bed a little to pull it off before settling back. Punk lifted his body up a little, letting his eyes take in my nearly naked body beneath him. When he returned to me, he smiled again before moving in for another soul searing kiss.

As he moved his mouth back down to my neck, we began to rut against each other again, moans and gasps of pleasure filling the air from me while vibrating against my skin from him. I loved the feeling of his beard on my skin, which was brining me nearly as much pleasure as his mouth. He kissed a path down my sternum, flicking out his tongue for a long lick before taking one of my already hard nipples into his mouth. He lavished it with his tongue, swirling it around before lightly scraping his teeth against the aching nub. I arched into his touch, nails digging into the skin and muscles of his back, gasping when he did the same to the other nipple.

Making his way back to lick and nip at my collar bone and the little indent where my neck and chest joined, he shifted his weight on to one hand, snaking the other down my front to dance his fingers over the damp fabric of my boy-shorts. He used a little pressure, finding my clit, causing me to gasp and arch into his touch once again.

He moved his hand under the fabric and found my clit once again with his bare fingers. The only thing that stopped my scream of pleasure was his lips connecting with time once again, capturing the sound in his kiss. The heat coursing through my body when he began to rub circles around my nub was something that I had never experienced before. In all the times I had been touched this way, this was arguably the best and I felt my toes curling because of it.

My breathing picked up, coming out in short bursts as I tried to control my orgasm, even though I knew I futile to even try, so skilled were his circling fingers. I couldn't get out a single word to warn him.

It was almost as if he could read my mind as he added just a little more pressure before whispering "Just let go." The look in his eyes, hazel orbs screaming with silent lust, was what ultimately sent me over the edge, waves of pleasure crashing into me.

I arched nearly off the bed this time, letting one of the most intense orgasms run its course. My eyes closed and my face crumpled in pleasure. He continued massaging until I came again. Instantly, my eyes shot open and rolled into the back of my head at the powerful feeling of releasing so close together, something that had never happened to me before. The whole time I was arching off the bed, writhing in pleasure, he moved with me, never letting his lips leaving my skin.

I collapsed back on the bed as my breathing calmed down a bit. I looked into his hazel eyes and saw something akin to love in them. I grasped his face between my hands and pulled him into a kiss that, for once, he let me dominate.

I moaned as his unique taste filled my mouth. I moved my hands down to the waist band of his boxers, pushing them down as far as I could. Knowing what I wanted, Punk pushed up from the bed to rest on his knees, taking his boxers off in some pretty interesting moves before kicking them to the floor.

The cloud covering the moon shifted again and I was rewarded with the light shining across his sweat slick chest. I had always loved his tattoos, but they suddenly held a new fascination to me now. I leaned up to trace the teeth of the skull lightly with my fingers before following the line of water that flowed from it's mouth. Even the snake, which had been the tattoo I didn't really like, became more beautiful in the soft moon light. I looked up at him and again he smiled. I'm not sure if he knew what a simple act like smiling was doing to me, but I didn't care.

I leaned in and kissed each of the skulls eye sockets before making the same path with my lips that my fingers had made moments before. I smiled into his skin as I felt him shudder beneath my mouth. My lips sought out one of his nipples as my fingers grazed his ribs. His ticklish chuckle turned into a groan of pleasure as I sucked and nipped at the hardened copper bud between my lips. Again, he left his arms at his side, letting me have control for a moment. I thought I heard him call out my name when I lavished attention on his other nipple before he grabbed my head and crashed his lips against mine once more.

He was forceful, shoving his hot, wet tongue into my mouth, searching out each corner. He was gentle as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on my temples. In a word, he had barely done a thing and he was already the best lover I had ever had.

I gasped as he let his hands fall from my face to my aching breasts. I pushed against his strong hands as he massaged them. I moaned at the loss of his hands when he moved them further down my body, curling under my butt, pulling me off the bed, placing me down on his thighs. I could feel his cock, hard as a rock, pulsing against my stomach as we began rutting together again. Our kiss broke so we could suck in air, but his lips never left mine.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed away from him slightly. He got the idea and lowered me back to the bed, before moving off to the side of my legs. I laid back on the bed as he ran his fingers over my chest and stomach. When I was all the way down, I lifted my butt as his fingers curled under the waistband of my panties, pulling them down my body.

Finally, we were both naked, and it was funny because we gave the other a look that almost said 'what do we do now?' There was no need to answer out loud as it was right there in the eyes that stared back, each set singing a silent plea for the other. I reached up and ran my fingers across Punk's scraggly beard, before palming his cheek. He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes.

I had never thought of him as beautiful, but in that moment, I did. I sighed and he looked at me, unsure if he should proceed. I nodded, letting him know I really did want this. The smile that stared back at me was the rarest of the rare, I didn't have to imagine the feeling behind what he was doing. I could see it shining back at me through his grin.

He leaned in and locked his lips to mine as he climbed between my legs once more. Neither of us seemed to want to rush what we were doing, but I was getting a little impatient when I felt the head of his cock rubbing my wet folds. Breaking the silence, I looked into his eyes once more and repeated what he had said earlier, "Just feel." It was at that moment that I heard the forgotten music playing over the stereo. 'My heart belongs to her, but you're all that matters right now.' There was a look in his eyes that said he heard the lyrics as well, but we silently agreed to ignore them.

He pushed in, keeping his eyes on me as he moved in inch by agonizingly slow inch. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips at the feeling of being filled by him. I never really got a good look at him but by the slight, but pleasurable, burn I felt, I knew he was a pretty good size.

He stopped when he was completely in, kissing my face and cheeks as I closed my eyes letting out another moan. I pulled my legs up, letting my feet caress his calves. "Move," I let out in a breathy voice.

He set the pace slow, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again. His lips never left my skin and no matter where they were, they left the skin burning with pleasure. "Harder," I gasped out when I felt him brush my g-spot. In an effort to pull him deeper, I wrapped my legs around his back.

Again, he kept the pace the same, pulling out slow but pushing back in hard, rocking my body back on the bed slightly. My hands sough out the muscles of his back, fingers digging in every time he filled me with his cock. I began to buck my hips up to meet his thrusts, sending shivers of pleasure through my body.

Our breathing was becoming labored as we moved together. Hips meeting together, my hands searching out what ever skin of his I could find, while his lips did the same to mine. Our sweat drenched bodies were moving in the most glorious dance two bodies could ever hope to be involved in. We were worshiping each other in what ever way we could.

His thrusts became slightly erratic and I knew he was close. I was right behind, but I knew it would be better if we came together. He pulled his lips from mine and looked into my eyes once again as I repeated what he had asked earlier. "Touch me," I moaned out before he captured my lips again.

He reached between our bodies and began to rub circles on my clit once more. In a matter of seconds I felt my body fall over the edge, crying his name into the kiss as my orgasm took me to new heights of pleasure, tears of happiness falling down my cheeks.

As soon as my walls began to spasm around him, Punk, too, gasped my name, cry of pleasure caught by my lips, as he empted himself inside of me. He continued thrusting as my walls milked him of all his seed before collapsing on top of me.

As our breathing calmed he pulled his softening dick out and rolled onto his back. Barely able to think straight, I let him pull me with him, settling me on my side. I curled up next to him before placing my head on his chest, throwing a leg over his. As sleep took over, I felt him pull me as close as he could get me, placing a kiss to the top of my head. And that is how we fell asleep, a mass of tangled limbs and well sated bodies.

* * *

><p>When I woke in the morning, I instantly knew he was awake as the sheets beside me were cold. I couldn't help but burry my face once more into them. Not only did they now smell like him, but also of me and sex. Again, I knew he had a girlfriend, and I knew that what we did was an act of unfaithfulness, but it didn't seem to matter last night and neither did it matter now. It wasn't as if I was proud that I had become the other woman, but there was something that told me we had both needed what happened to happen, regardless of what it meant to his relationship. This wasn't a situation where he was taking advantage of having a willing partner in his bed. I don't know how I knew that but I did. If anything, it would have been me that stopped us, but I didn't.<p>

I got up, found my clothes and proceeded to get dressed. I decided to pull on a pair of his sweats instead of my jeans because when I picked them off the floor I realized they were still covered in flour. My shirt was as well, so I pulled on one of his zip up hoodies, reveling in the sent of him filling my nostrils once more.

When I walked out into the living room, I saw him sitting in the corner of the couch, legs tucked beneath him, wearing nothing but twins to the sweatpants I was wearing. He was eating cereal, watching some sort of Japanese anime cartoon.

"Morning," I said with a smile, getting only a grunt in response. For what ever reason, this didn't upset me. He was just like that in the mornings. Punk was back to his usual cold and distant self, albeit he seemed to be more moody. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm sure I was hurt by his response, or lack there of, but then how could I really have expected any different. This is just who he was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I stayed where I was, watching as he paid me no attention at all. Finally my words found me and collected my thoughts. "Not that it matters, but thanks for last night."

For the first time since I had appeared in the room, he turned to look at me, face expressionless. "I know this sounds stupid, but it meant a lot to me."

Again he said nothing, but I could see his icy exterior slipping with every passing second. I lowered my head, not able to look at him. I didn't want to start crying, and I managed to stave it off, but not before a few tears leaked out. "After the feelings I once had for you, that I knew you knew about, came back last night, I know I felt my heart break." I looked back at him, sad, but smiling.

"Broke your heart? You have got to be kidding me," he blurted out.

Knowing he didn't really mean for it to sound the way it did, I smiled even wider. "Well maybe not my heart, but something like it. I've been fucked before, but that was the first time anyone made love to me." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

I looked him in the eyes and saw the last shred of his coldness fall away. "So in a sense, you were my first, one of them anyway." I wiped a few more tears that had escaped away with the back of my hand before I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse. As I walked towards the door I heard him following me.

"Kate," he called out down the short hallway. "Kate stop." He caught up with me and placed a hand on my shoulder, softly spinning me around. "Kate, I'm sorry about how that sounded. I didn't mean for it to sound so cold."

I took his hand in mine, giving it a good squeeze and a little kiss before replying warmly, "Look, Punk I know what she means to you. I know that you haven't cheated on her like you have all the others and I know how hard it is for you to stay faithful." I couldn't hold back the smile as a scowl slipped across his face. "So I know for you to do what you did last night meant something to you as much as it did to me. Maybe not in the same way, but it was still there. You're normally so cruel and cold, but last night you were sweet and loving. You made what could have been an awkward situation, messing around with a friend who has for lack of a better word loved you for years, one of the most beautiful nights of my life."

I could see his resolve to let me leave slipping along with my will to walk out the door. "I know you love her, but last night you made me believe I was all that mattered. You made me believe that we were the only two people in the world." I lowered my head, not able to look him in the eyes as I spoke the last part.

He cupped my chin, bringing it up so we locked eyes. He smiled again, the kind that I knew I might never see again, before letting his hand fall away. I hugged him, not knowing what the previous night might do to our relationship. Before I let go, I kissed each cheek as well as his forehead.

I turned to leave, but before I shut the door on a stunned and speechless Punk, I promised to watch his show, reminding him that I would want to miss any more of the drama. Somehow I ended that with a chuckle, partly at the idea of watching wrestling again, but mostly at the look plastered on his face. It was like, he was seeing a different person standing in his hallway, closing his door on him. As I walked down the stairs, I felt different. I couldn't really describe it, but it was there.

* * *

><p>That was nearly a month ago. I stayed true to my word and began watching Monday Night Raw again. I watched as Punk stole the show week after week in his feud with Cena. I had never seen him like this before. He truly was at the top of his game.<p>

It was pure coincidence that I was in L.A. the same weekend of SummerSlam, what was being billed as the most important pay-per-view of the year. I was there doing exactly what I had been doing in Chicago, looking for a way into the costuming business.

I didn't really know anyone in L.A. so I had a lonely dinner at the restaurant of the hotel I was staying at. Don't get me wrong, I knew Punk was in town and I wanted to call him, just to hear his voice, but I knew it would only end up the way it had the last time I had seen him, back in his apartment in Chicago. So I didn't call or text. I had planned on not even telling him I was there just to avoid being questioned as to why I didn't contact him. I repressed my school girl fantasies and spent the evening alone.

I called over the waiter to close out my tab, signing the slip to have it billed to my room. As soon as I got up out of my chair, I heard a very familiar voice. Punk had just walked in. Too stunned to move, I stayed where I was, watching him talk on the phone as he walked towards the elevator. I watched as he punched the up button and hung up the phone. I had no idea what came over me, but I knew if I didn't catch him now, the weird tension we created that night, that lingered in my mind after I left him standing at his door, would never get resolved.

Sliding up behind him, I smiled, knowing he might kill me for what I was about to do. "Hey Phil," I said just loud enough for him, but not others, to hear.

The face that he wore when he turned went from total anger to absolute surprise when he saw who had called out to him. "Kate?" he said, pulling me into a hug.

I didn't respond as I hugged him back. It wasn't a normal 'friends embracing after not seeing each other for a while' hug. There was a much deeper connection to it, a connection that hadn't been there a month ago. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had missed him more during this separation than I ever had before. I missed his voice, the way he smelled, and most importantly the way he felt. He pulled back to look into my eyes. And there it was again, that same strange longing for each other that we had seen back in his apartment. Forgetting that people could be watching he smiled before he kissed me long and hard, mapping my mouth with his tongue, memorizing my taste. Again, this kiss wasn't just a normal 'I think you're really hot' kiss, it had the same connection the hug had.

When we broke, I gave him a questioning look. "What about…"

"Doesn't matter," he said stopping my question by placing a finger on my lips.

I didn't fight him as he placed his hand in mine, pulling me towards his hotel room. I couldn't resist as he lowered me to the bed. My will to stop him from removing my clothes melted away as soon as his lips connected with mine. I forgot all about the world outside when we became one again.

As I lay here in bed, I can't help but wonder what the future holds. As I look down at his sleeping face, lying on my chest, I can't help but stroke his hair back from his face.

Do I think he loves me? No.

Do I love him? In a way yes I do.

I don't know if this will ever go beyond what it is, two people finding something within the other that they can't find elsewhere. But, I guess I am content to just let it be what it is and just feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: To those of you who have read my other chaptered fic "Screaming Match", I know it has been a long, long time since my last update. i had a really rough quarter at school and a rather emptional three week summer break. However, I have several chapters ready to post, all they need is a little editing by a friend of mine and they will be up. Look for a new chapter, hopefully, by the end of the weekend!<strong>

**hearts,**

**Erin**


End file.
